The Midnight Phoenix
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Summary inside


**Characters**

Midnight Phoenix:

 **Real Name:** Samuel Thomas Wayne

 **Main ability:** Pyric Spectrum Manipulation: The ability to control all forms of fire.

 **Powers & Abilities:** Flight, pyrokinesis, super strength, regenerative healing factor, self-post mortem resurrection, limited aerokinesis (due to flight), limited electrokinesis (after being electrocuted), limited Cryokinesis (after first encounter with freeze), cryo-pyrokinesis (by use of Pyric spectrum manipulation and combining Fire and ice abilities), ash manipulation (the solid remains of fire), limited chaos manipulation (Fire is a chaotic element), Blue fire manipulation (due to Pyric spectrum manipulation), conceptual flame manipulation, cosmic fire manipulation, dark fire manipulation, empathic fire, Esoteric flame manipulation, explosive fire manipulation, fire embodiment, fire energy manipulation, grand flame manipulation, Green fire manipulation, hell fire manipulation, holy fire manipulation, invisible flame manipulation, life fire manipulation, liquid fire manipulation, nuclear fire manipulation, Primordial fire manipulation, psychic fire manipulation, purple fire manipulation, pyric spectrum manipulation, Rainbow fire manipulation, spirit flame manipulation, white fire manipulation, thermal resistance, thermal vision, heat manipulation, geokinesis, Magma manipulation, omnicombustion, plasma manipulation, radiation manipulation, smoke manipulation, soot manipulation, spark manipulation, enhanced charisma, passion manipulation, purification, solar manipulation, summer manipulation, expert martial artist, genius level intellect, capable of predicting his opponent's moves.

The Ice Dragon

 **Real name:** Ruby Cain

 **Main ability:** Cryogenic spectrum manipulation: The ability to control all forms of ice.

 **Powers and abilities:** flight, Cryokinesis, super strength, regenerative healing factor, resurrection, aerokinesis, hydrokinesis, pyro-Cryokinesis, cryokinetic combat, cryokinetic invisibility, cryokinetic regeneration, cryoportation, cryostasis, ice absorption, ice augmentation, ice aura, ice empowerment, ice healing, ice mimicry, ice storm creation, ice transmutation, conceptual ice manipulation, dark ice manipulation, demonic ice manipulation, empathic ice manipulation, esoteric ice manipulation, ice embodiment, primordial ice manipulation, psychic ice manipulation, pure ice manipulation, snow manipulation, sub-zero manipulation, cold immunity, crystal manipulation, death force manipulation, reflection manipulation, thermal manipulation ultimate freeze, winter manipulation, limited weather manipulation (snow, hail, blizzards, etc.), Cryogenic spectrum manipulation, Genius level intellect, master martial artist, can predict opponent's moves to an extent.

 **Summary:** 1000 years ago the phoenix race was hunted to extinction by the dragons in the final battle between the last dragon, Hydra and the last Phoenix, Midnight the dragon was banished to another realm in ours the phoenix died but placed his power in the family that would make up the Wayne family now 1000 years later the eldest child of the Wayne family Samuel Thomas Wayne has awakened the phoenix power, he has been imbued with ancient fire power for destiny has chosen him to protect the world from the threat of darkness just as the original Midnight Phoenix did one thousand years ago.

Pairings

Oc x Barbara x Oc

Dick x Zatanna x Starfire

Bruce x Wonder woman x Catwoman

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Bat in the Belfry**

Rupert Thorne your typical greasy crime boss was having a heist and I had to fight the Hench men, oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet I'm Samuel Wayne also known as the Midnight Phoenix son and protégé to the Batman also known as Bruce Wayne and right now I'm fighting the flunkies one guy got out a knife and started to slash at me he actually cut me pretty deep which would probably scare me if I wasn't very special in which I had the powers and abilities of a phoenix my wound just healed and I shot a fireball at the guy I wasn't yet strong enough to actually injure someone but I could minorly burn someone. I gave the moron an uppercut and knocked him out and cuffed him and threw him in the pile of people that I beat into the ground. "Batman I'm finished over here" I said to my father/mentor "good work Phoenix" he said we went back to the batmobile and went home for the night we arrived back in the cave "ah hello masters" said Alfred "hello Alfred" said my dad "hey Alfred" I said I went to the locker room and got out of my uniform and went to rest for school tomorrow.

The next day

I woke up at eight o'clock the next day and got ready for school I decided I was going to fly there. I went outside and took off covering myself in a red fire aura so no one would see my features I made it to Gotham academy in a few minutes I went inside and went to my first class for the day. During my third class some asshole broke into the school to kidnap me so I got dressed in my uniform which I kept a spare of here in school for cases like this after going from Samuel Wayne young billionaire playboy to the Midnight Phoenix I went back to the criminal and beat him then arrested him and left him for the cops. I got out of my uniform and went back to the safe area then the cops came in which included my dad's longtime friend Ethan Bennett "Sam are you okay" asked Ethan "Yeah uncle Ethan, I'm fine" I said Rojas questioned me I do not like the man much and he doesn't like my alter ego either the cops left and parents or in my case Alfred picked up their kids early I went back to my room and went to sleep to prepare for tonight.

That night

I woke up and went down to the cave and the batwave went off there was a breakout at arkham I got dressed and got in the batmobile which was starting up and it remotely drove itself to the gators game where dad was. The batmobile arrived and nearly ran dad over and we made our way to the asylum. We arrived and saw a weird guy with a really long sleeved shirt, green hair, red eyes, and what I assumed was white make up. "Who are you" asked my dad "me" he asked "why I'm just a humble clown wanting to make the world laugh" he finished we started fighting him Joker knocked me away and tried to knock dad away but dad stepped on his long sleeves and ripped them he tried to wipe the makeup off but it didn't come off "smear free" said Joker we continued to fight him "fine you can take the asylum" he said "tomorrow Gotham will have a big smile on its face" said Joker. We went to a window and left the asylum Ethan saw us and tried to arrest us but couldn't and we went back home.

The next day

I got up and went to school I met up with my friend Barbara Gordon who was like most kids in my school a major Batman and Midnight Phoenix fan "hey Barbara" I said "hey Sam" she said back "yesterday was scary wasn't it" she asked "yeah" I said we went to our first class which was math Barbara was called to solve a math problem which she did with flying colors " _Smart and Beautiful always a good combination_ " I thought and I saw her come back to her seat a couple seat in front of me and I saw that idiot Donnie try to prank her so I "accidentally" dropped my pencil and kicked it expertly to poke Donnie's arm to make him drop the whoopee cushion "ow" said Donnie as he dropped the pranking gag and then stepped on it which got our teachers attention Donnie got a detention for disrupting class I felt bad but Barbara came before how I feel about something. The bell rang and I went to my next class and the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. After school Alfred picked me up and we went home I went down to the cave to train.

A few hours later

Dad came home a few hours later and we went out to find Jokers old hide out and see where it could lead us we arrived and went inside and there was Joker we fought and Joker took off in a balloon and we went after him we realized that the balloon was filled with Joker gas and he planned to pop it over Gotham City we went after him and fought on the balloon we brought the balloon over the bay and put it in there we got a sample of Joker's venom took it back to the cave and made an antidote.

The next day

Well Joker is in the asylum and I am back at school its lunch and I'm hanging out with Barbara. "So Cain" she said "what" I asked "you want to come beekeeping with me and my friends" she asked "no" I said "I have family things to do tonight" I said which wasn't a lie as the son of Batman I had an obligation to my father and mentor.

That night

I and dad stood on top of a tall building looking over Gotham as its silent guardians we then swung away and continued on patrols.


End file.
